memedescription2001fandomcom-20200214-history
Vid Mušič
"Ne tega delat, no," - ''Vid Mušič's reaction to this wiki ("Come on, don't do this") '''Vid Mušič' is a very casual Bamboo and a dumb-ass student from BiC GVŠ. He is referred to as Muškič by Čiča and as Bambus by some others. He is known for his ridiculous statements about his life and his stupid insults to others. Not many people like him, in fact, he has no friends. His only friend is his anthropomorphic chromosome Jason, whom only Mušič can see through his Bamboo Sniper Glasses. Mušič appears very fat and short, with short fingers due to his Down syndrome that he had in the past. He always wears very tight pullovers with Champion written on them. He wears Bamboo Sniper Glasses, which were given to him by his father, who worked in the Bamboo Defense Line for a hundred years as a sniper, which makes them very precious. Mušič also has short black hair and is planning to go bald due to possibilities of cancer from being too fat. Mušič only has one goal in life: to protect the Bamboo Sniper Glasses, which hold such an enormous value. These are often searched for by even the best thieves in the world, as they are so hard to get and are so rare. Although Mušič seems like he's very meek and peaceful, he can get enraged in seconds and become the ultimate fighting machine, but he can only use this power once every 47 days, as every 47th day is the day of Jason. All the power Mušič needs for his rapid transformation comes from Jason, who is only active on his days. Mušič's IQ is estimated to be around 60 to 70, which would makes him pretty dumb. This means he cannot use his powers well, unless if he ever got off his fat ass and started practicing. His greatest nemesis is Luka Čiča, a.k.a. the Burekman, who wants the Bamboo Sniper Glasses and Jason in exchange for a million bureks, but Mušič rebels, time and again. Therefore, he plays basketball daily, to be ready for anytime when Čiča may strike. Biography ''"Čiča je debel kot kurba," ''- Vid Mušič on Čiča, March 2017 ("Čiča is a fat pig") Mušič was born in the center of a gypsy village right outside of Ljubljana, Slovenia. Immediately after his birth, he was taken away by his family to a better place - to a place, where the people known as Bamboos lived. They had always been in a dynastic war with the Chichas. Mušič was protected during the dynastic attack of the Chichas by his father, who served as a sniper for the Bamboo Defense Line. After the war, the family lived in Bambooya peacefully for ten years. Mušič adapted the Bambooyan society in that time and got fat as everyone else. Not much is known of Mušič's history from his ages 2-10. The first two phases of Mušič's life were known as "The Early Life" and "The Mysterious History". At the age of 10, Mušič was hit by the very dangerous gamma radiation, caused by the last of the Chicha Dynasty's member - Čiča himself, who would later become Mušič's greatest enemy. Čiča released a toxic gas from his ass at such a velocity and pressure, that it broke the laws of physics, killed half of Europe's population and made many people mutate into normal looking humans with some weird characteristics. Similar happened to Mušič - he had his 46th chromosome doubled and he became a Down syndrome-looking person. This is known as "The Down Syndrome Phase" in Mušič's life. Mušič suffered from Down syndrome for a couple of years, living without money and food on a street full of other hobos. He had support from his vile brothers, who survived Čiča's fart incident and were very rich. They cared little about Mušič, but enough, so he could survive for a few years from their support. At the age of 14, Mušič found out about Sheriffism and accepted it as his guiding religion in his life. He joined The Church of Sheriffism. After a few months of praying, day and night, to Benjamin the Sheriff himself, he received blessings from the High Priest Kojc, which manifested his excess chromosome into an anthropomorphic being, known as Jason. Mušič became happy as he actually found a real friend he could hang out with. Not soon after this, he left The Church of Sheriffism, became an atheist and joined BiC GVŠ high school. This is known as "The Religious Phase" in Mušič's life. When Mušič joined BiC GVŠ high school, he soon enough found out that his greatest enemy, Čiča himself, was also at the same school. Not only that, they were schoolmates from the exactly same class and division. Čiča was and still is, at the moment, recovering his powers to manifest into a giant burek warrior once again, so he couldn't have done anything to Mušič since they both joined BiC GVŠ. However, he attempted to make some deals with Mušič numerous times, wanting Jason and Bamboo Sniper Glasses in exchange for a million bureks. Of course, Mušič refused the deal because of his conscience which tells him to rather protect his tradition than to give it away for a thousand years of food. Plus he is aware that this might just be a fraud. Currently, Mušič is in "The High School" phase. He will continue to be in it until he will either graduate school, quit it or be pushed into poverty by Čiča. His future remains uncertain. Currently Mušič is depressive, as his only friend Jason has been taken away by Bartol and is held captive.